Talk:Bloodwrath
QUESTION: The main entry says "Among the effects of the Bloodwrath, seeing red and the inability to distinguish friend from foe may occur." I added Rakkety Tam's name because when he killed Gulo the Savage; something seemed to possess him, he saw red, and he was momentarily stronger. If it was just adrenaline, he wouldn't have seen red. Isn't this a sign that Tam could have been possessed by the Bloodwrath for a brief minute? TiriaW 00:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, he saw red? I thought he just charged. I guess he had bloodwrath! (It's been a while since I read Rakety Tam.) Didn't Deyna get the Bloodwrath as he charged Valug Bowbeast?--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I think he did! I added Deyna's and Rakkety Tam's names in this section sometime before but someone removed them. TiriaW 01:34, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Now that I look back on Felldoh's actions in MTW, I'm unsure whether he actually had bloodwrath or not. The main article for Felldoh mentions "a rage sometimes thought to be the bloodwrath" so I'm not sure if he actually had it. It could have just been his desire for revenge. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Trajidia Perhaps more of a question of opinion, but I was wondering... In The Sable Quean did Trajidia suffer bloodwrath? During the battle of Redwall Abbey at first she is afraid, but after she attacks a rat (on page 373, hardcover), her attitude suddenly changes and the book says "an insane strength seemed to fill her limbs". --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! :I don't think it's meant to suggest she has the Bloodwrath. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember when Tam had bloodwrath, there were times when he was angry sure but I don't remember a scene where he had the bloodwrath or even showed signs of itLord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Mattimeo Now I am not completly sure, but it is a good guess to say Mattimeo may have had the bloodwrath as well. I need to check Mattimeo (the book), but I think he gets it trying to get to his father. Also suporting this view are the facts that he is not full grown yet, and both his father and son are know to have the Bloodwrath. I'm not sure, but it seems logical to me. 23:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Bob Jess Squirrel In Mattimeo (book), when the Redwallers are fighting the Painted Ones, it mentions that Jess Squirrel's eyes went red with battle light. Is it possible that she had Bloodwrath? Crazychick08 15:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Melesme never had bloodwrath. Should I add her with the other badger lords that didn't?--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 22:13, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm not really sure if we know enough about her to do that. Do we? --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 01:16, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Rakkety Tam reference? I found the line in Rakkety Tam where it looked to me like Tam had the bloodwrath. It's in part three, chapter thirty-nine. I could be wrong, but when I read that, my first thought was "bloodwrath?" --Tiria Wildlough Owl Reception 01:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC)